The present invention relates generally to a device for rolling elongate material such as fabric hold down straps or binders used to secure flat bed trailer loads.
In common use throughout the trucking industry are lengthy straps (also termed bands, binders, etc.), usually of a woven fabric material securing a load to the trailer or truck bed. Such straps may vary in length from thirty to sixty feet and in use are tightened on the load by winches at the trailer sides. A conventional commercial trailer may be equipped with several such straps. Considerable time is spent by the driver, subsequent to unloading of the trailer, in winding up of the straps enabling compact stowing in the truck. As the straps are lengthy they must be wound in a careful, time consuming manner to assure compact stowage and avoidance of entanglement with other straps. Presently, considerable time is spent by the trucker in winding the straps as currently such a task is done manually without the aid of any tool.
A related problem exists in winding of any elongate flexible which must be stowed in a compact manner.